Growing on their popularity because of their high nutritional values, freshness and good taste, fruits and vegetables based drinks (known as smoothies/green drinks/natural juices) are becoming increasingly widespread in the food industry.
Fresh fruit and vegetable are an important source of vitamins and minerals, but when they are processed, little remains of vitamins. For example in juices there are hardly any nutrients. Furthermore, industrially prepared smoothies are not as beneficial as the freshly made smoothies, as shown in various researches on this topic.
Industrially prepared and prepackaged smoothies are made from fresh fruit, but the mixture is already processed and made from concentrated fruit and vegetable juices and purees. Moreover, as the final product is commonly heat treated again, therefore there is hardly any more of vitamin C and vitamin B complex as well as other heat-sensitive secondary plant substances (such as antioxidants and polyphenols).
Freshly made smoothies are always a better choice over industrially prepared smoothies as the healthy ingredients are preserved. Storing a smoothie is preferable by many people to enable, as it may enable making a double batch and save time or facilitate taking a quality drink to work, office or for travelling. The main problem encountered is that oxygenation occurs naturally when your favorite fruits and vegetables are exposed to oxygen. Further, almost immediately beneficial nutrients and valuable enzymes start to diminish along with the fresh natural appearance and taste of your favorite smoothie.
There is a need for device that conveniently preserves the necessary healthier ingredients in a freshly made smoothie/green drink/vegetable or fruit juice for a longer duration, including vitamins and minerals so that a smoothie can be prepared in advanced for a later consumption.
The invention below addresses the above-described needs.